ATC Hostage
by Ann Murry
Summary: Is Matt's love enough to bring Kitty back from the brink of despair after she was brought back by Bonner! Going to rate this an T for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

The ride back to Dodge seemed to stretch on for hours to Matt. All he could think about was the last time he saw Kitty. Barely conscious, battered and bruised, he had told her with as much love as he could muster that, he needed her!

And with each word he willed her to live, to fight and to stay with him.

Now, as he, Festus, Newly and most of the men in Dodge, brought in Jude Bonner and his dog soldiers, Matt didn't know if Kitty was still alive or dead. Matt had asked Doc to do the best he could but the Marshal wouldn't know the out come of his plea until they rode back into Dodge.

But he had made a promise to himself while standing over Bonner. With a large rock in his hands ready to bash the man's head in, he had asked the almighty to spare Kitty's life and he would spare Bonner's.

Matt shuddered when he thought about all Kitty had endured. The rape, the beating and then being shot on top of it. Such mistreatment would have already killed a lesser woman but this was Kitty Russell and she was as strong a woman as they come.

The lights of Dodge brought him out of his reverie and back to reality.

"Festus," Matt said climbing down off his horse. "Get Bonner and his men over to the jail. I'll be up at Doc's."

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said leading the horses toward the jail. The hill man looked at Newly as Matt walked away.

"She'll be alright," Newly said with a nod.

"Sure she will," Festus said replied as convincingly as possible.

Matt bounded up the steps to the physician's office and quietly opened the door. His heart sank when he seen Doc's empty exam table.

"Matt," Doc said getting up from his chair.

"Where's, Kitty?"

"She's alright," Doc said quickly after noticing the agonizing look on the Marshal's face. "I moved her to the bed in the back. I figured she'd be more comfortable there."

(One day before)

"In less, I'm an awful fool," Bonner said meeting Kitty's eyes. "I got something he wants back to, bad!"

Kitty watched tied up as Bonner continued.

"I lose, he loses! Easy as that! I ain't gonna lay a hand on you but if I hear that boy is hanging, woman, you dont mean nothing to me."

And then to Kitty's horror, the news Bonner had hoped not to hear came from one of his men.

"They hung him, Jude!"

Kitty cried out when Bonner grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I told you!" Bonner yelled angrily. "Now lady, you don't mean nothing to me!"

At first, she had fought Bonner who decided to have his way with her in retaliation for his brother's hanging. But then she realized to her horror that she was beginning to respond. She tried to jerk away, but Bonner had her pinned in a way that made any resistance on her part indistinguishable from active cooperation.

Kitty tried to bring her body under control! 'Think of who's doing this!' she told herself.

But it was too much for her, for anyone.

Feeling the woman's inner flesh clenching around him, Bonner thrust all the way in and let himself climax.

Shuddering convulsively in ecstasy as his manhood pulsed deep inside her, he collapsed onto Kitty's heaving chest.

'Oh, God,' she thought, utter despair washing over her. 'I'm lost. He has me now. He'll be able to do anything he wants. I'll never escape.'

(Dodge)

Kitty tossed her head back and forth as the dream progressively got worse.

"Kitty!"

She came to with a start and shrank from the man's touch.

"Don't," she said meeting Matt's eyes. "Touch me."

Matt slowly pulled his hand back before taking a seat next to her bed.

"We got him, Kitty," Matt said gently.

Kitty blinked slowly, letting Matt's words sink into her abused and befuddled mind.

"Did you hear me?" Matt asked gently. "We got Bonner! He's in jail!"

"I heard," Kitty said squeezing her eyes shut.

Matt got up slowly and stepped out of the room.

"Doc," he said in whispered tones. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "But it's gonna take time, Matt. Lots of time and..."

"And what?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Love, Matt," Doc said meeting his eyes. "She needs to feel she's loved!"


	2. Chapter 2

Matt left Doc's office and headed toward to jail. He fully understood what Doc was getting at but at the same time, he wasn't so sure Kitty would welcome his constant presence.

How could he reassure her and show her how much she meant to him when all she really wanted to do, was push him away!

"Matthew," Festus said as Matt stepped into the jail. "Miss Kitty alright, is she?"

"Yeah," Matt said taking off his hat. "Doc says, she'll be alright."

Bonner started to laugh loudly as Matt turned around and met his eyes.

"Quite a woman you got, Marshal!"

"Shut up, Bonner!" Festus yelled felling his anger rise.

"Has she told you about us!" Bonner said smiling.

Matt saw red as he started towards the cells and Festus raced to close the door that separated the office from the prisoners.

"Matthew," Festus said putting his good hand on Matt's chest. "I know you want ta get at that feller but ya can't now. Ya just can't. Ya need ta go see bout Miss Kitty, she needs ya now!"

Matt closed his eyes before nodding. Turning around silently, he headed for the door.

Kitty turned her head away as Matt left. As much as she wanted to reach out to him, she just couldn't bring herself to move past the shame of what had taken place while she was being held by Bonner.

The man possessed a great deal of self control and he was truly not interested in sparing Kitty any dignity.

After taking her by force the first time, he watched silently as she slowly disrobed in front of him before he forcibly took her again.

She had a moment of revulsion upon feeling his manhood jerking inside her but she was to disgusted to be properly horrified.

Kitty lay panting beneath Bonner wondering how her body could betray her. She wanted to do nothing more than to bury her face in shame but Bonner could have cared less.

He laughed as he kissed Kitty's neck before he gently withdrew from her body.

"You sure know how to please a man," he said watching her scramble to cover herself.

"Go to hell!" Kitty screamed in anger as Bonner laughed.

"Maybe one day woman!" he said snidely.

Kitty started to cry as Bonner took a swig of whiskey and left her alone in the tent.

Matt sat forward as the woman he loved cried in her sleep. How he wanted to gather her up into his arms and kiss the pain away but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

The guilt of not stopping Bonner weighed heavily on his mind as he stood up and quietly made his way out of the room.

"Where you going," Doc asked from his seat in front of his desk.

"I can't sit here and watch her suffer like that," Matt groused angrily. "I'll be back."

"You better," Doc replied bitterly shaking his head as the Marshal left him alone.

Shuffling into the back room, the physician took the seat next to Kitty's bed and sighed sadly as the woman moaned and tossed fitfully in her sleep.

"God damn you," Kitty snarled, "get off me."

But Bonner ignored her as he took a moment to slam the struggling woman down.

He buried his face into her warm fragrant neck before pinning her arms to her sides.

Forcing her legs apart, Bonner entered her in one hard thrust and Kitty realized too late that the struggle was in vain as Bonner came in a shuddering, back arching climax.

"GET OFF ME! Kitty yelled in his ear.

Doc awoke with a start not having realized he had drifted off.

"Here now," he said grabbing the woman's arms. "Honey, it's Doc!"

Kitty opened here eyes and started to cry as Doc smoothed the blankets back over her.

"Matt," she said questionably as Doc shook his head.

"He had something to take care of," Doc said gently. "You rest, he'll be back."

"He doesn't want to see me?" Kitty whimpered turning her head away. "I don't blame him."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt spent a sleepless night at the Dodge House before picking up his mail and telegrams the next morning.

Tearing open a message from the Governor, he sighed in relief as he headed over to the jail.

"Marshal," Newly said as Matt stepped inside his office. "I didn't expect to see you here this early."

"I just got this," Matt said handing the paper to the deputy. "I want you and Burke to go with me."

"What about Miss Kitty," Newly said quietly scanning the message. "Festus, Burke and I can handle this."

"No," Matt said quickly. "I'd rather Festus stayed here because of that shoulder wound. We'll take Bonner and his dog soldiers to Hayes for trial."

"It says, the army is willing to transport them," Newly replied handing back the message.

"We don't need their help," Matt said sternly while helping himself to a cup of coffee. "This is something, I...we need to do!"

Kitty opened her eyes slowly as the door to her room opened with a slight creaking noise.

"Did I wake you," Doc asked quietly bringing in a tray.

"No," Kitty said gently. "Is Matt here?"

Doc shook his head no as he handed her a cup. "Coffee," he said softly.

Kitty started to sit up and stopped suddenly as the painful wound in her side started to throb.

"Here," Doc said quickly putting the cup aside. "Let me help you?"

Kitty cringed as the physician put his hands on her shoulders and pushed a pillow behind her back.

"Alright," he said meeting Kitty's eyes.

"No," Kitty murmured. "But I will be."

"But, Matthew," Festus exclaimed waving his good hand up and down. "Wouldn't ya rather stay here with Miss Kitty! Just cause ol Doc says I got ta keep my shoulder still don't mean I can't ride and keep my pistol on those fellers!"

"Festus," Matt said tying up his saddle bags. "I appreciate that you want to go but I really would rather you stayed here!"

"Golly Bill," Festus said harshly. "I just think Miss Kitty needs ya more."

"And how would you know what Kitty needs!" Matt shouted in anger before clamping his mouth shut.

Brushing past the stunned hill man, the Marshal placed his saddle bags onto his horse before turning on his heels and heading up the stairs to Doc's office.

"Matt," Doc said stepping out of Kitty's room while gently shutting the door.

"How is she, Doc," Matt asked looking beyond the older man.

"I just gave her something to help her sleep," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "She had a very rough night."

"Did she ask for me," Matt said softly.

"You know she did," he said meeting the Marshal's eyes.

"Tomorrow," Bonner said looking at Kitty with lust in his eyes. "I'll bring you back to your town and your man!"

Kitty closed her eyes in a silent prayer of thanks as the man took a large swig of whiskey.

"But not before, I've had you one last time," he said grabbing her by the hair.

Kitty was soon whimpering and squirming so much with each thrust Bonner delivered that he had to clamp a hand over her mouth so as not to disturb the restful slumber of his men.

With one hand over her mouth and the other mauling a bare breast, Bonner slowed his pace and had a gentler orgasm before he muffled his groans of pleasure against Kitty's soft white flesh.

Pulling out of the woman's soft folds, he wished he could pass out but knew it wouldn't be a good idea, there were to many things in the room that the woman could use as a weapon on him.

"I hate you," Kitty screamed as Bonner delivered a hard back handed slap across her face.

"You haven't even begun to hate me yet, lady," Bonner said towering over her.

"Matt!"

Doc followed as the Marshal pushed open the door to the physician's spare room and rushed to Kitty's side.

"Kitty," Matt whispered quietly.

With a gasp, the frightened woman started to cry when she seen the look of concern on the Marshal's face.

"Hold me," she pleaded as Matt looked up at Doc.

The physician nodded as he slowly backed out of the room.

Matt sat on the side of Kitty's bed and took her into his arms.

"Don't ever let me go," Kitty whispered as Matt tightened the embrace.

Emotionally spent, she fell asleep a short time later in Matt's arms.

Sliding quietly out of the embrace, Matt stepped out into Doc's office.

"Doc," Matt said when the physician looked up from his desk. "Tell Newly to send a wire to the army. I want them to come take Bonner and the dog soldiers to Hayes for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty, tied down, had nearly drifted off to sleep when Bonner looked down at her for a moment before seating himself on the edge of the cot.

His hand moved to her chest where he stroked a nipple to hardness with only his fingertips.

The gentle touch reminded her of Matt and she started to cry as he bent his head to caress the hardened flesh with his tongue before moving to its already hardening twin.

"Stop," Kitty whispered desperately trying to twist away. "Please, leave me alone!"

"No," Bonner said angrily. "I will have what is owed to me before you leave!"

Taking a firm grip on each ankle, he spread her legs wide before pinning the struggling woman's hips to the bed.

He clamped a thigh under each arm and looked appreciatively at his captive.

"You are very beautiful," he said bending his head to play his lips around Kitty's navel before gliding lower.

Kitty jerked at the ropes that held her hands and arched and twisted with all her might. But Bonner held her down as he enjoyed the woman's flesh.

She was helpless to stop him and horrified that Bonner was able to make her aroused.

"Let me go!" she panted, arching with despair and trying desperately not to climax.

Kitty awoke choking on a scream, with Matt coming up out of the chair beside her.

"Kitty," he said taking her into his arms once again. "Please tell me what to do and I'll do it?"

Kitty shuddered as she wrapped her arms around Matt's back. "You're already doing it, cowboy."

Matt sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment but the silence between them was deafening and Kitty struggled with the thoughts inside her head.

"Matt," she whispered breaking the embrace. "Why were you going to take Bonner to Hayes?"

"To stand trial," Matt replied confused. "Why would you ask that?"

"I meant," Kitty said meeting his eyes. "Why were 'you' going to take Bonner?"

Matt pursed his lips before he replied. "I was hoping, he'd make a move and I could kill him."

"Thank you," Kitty said running a hand down the side of his face. "But I can't let you destroy your career on account of me."

"My career," Matt said softly. "Means nothing to me, if I don't have you in my life."

Kitty gently smiled for the first time since her return as Matt continued.

"I meant what I said, I need you, Kitty!"

"And I need you," Kitty replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No matter what, no matter how long it takes," Matt said evenly. "I'm going to be here for you."

Kitty shivered again. Even though she was at Doc's place with Matt by her side, she still didn't feel safe.

"When will the army take Bonner away?"

"I don't know," Matt said honestly. "I'm waiting for a telegram."

"I want to watch him go, Matt," Kitty said slightly agitated. "I want to know when he's gone from here."

"If I could get him out of here sooner," Matt said firmly. "You know I would!"

"I know," Kitty said nervously.

(Jail)

Bonner grinned as Festus struggled to do his chores with one hand.

"Hey, deputy," he said though the bars of his cell. "I should have killed you!"

"Like ya meant ta kill Miss Kitty," Festus said snidely. "May need ta find a different line of work since yer not very good at what ya do!"

One of the dog soldiers chuckled as Bonner became incensed. "You ain't heard the last of Jude Bonner! I'm a special kinda breed deputy and ain't no jail yet been made that can hold me!"

Festus grinned as the man tugged on the door. "Till now," he said meeting Bonner's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus finished up his chores and was just about to make a fresh pot off coffee when Burke rushed though the door of the jail.

"I brought supper for Bonner and his men," he said sliding an oversized tray onto the table in the center of the room.

"Where's Newly?"

"He's making rounds for the Marshal so I figured, you could use some help," Burke said crossing his arms.

"Much obliged," Festus said taking the keys to the cells off the wall.

Burke took the towel off the tray and picked up a couple of plates as Festus looked at the men in the cells.

"Ya'all step back now while I open this here door," he said putting the key in before drawing his pistol. "I don't want no trouble and I ain't afraid ta use ma gun."

The men did as they were told while Burke passed out the plates of sandwiches and cups of black coffee.

The men in the second cell followed suit as Festus moved to the third cell that housed just Bonner.

Burke retrieved the man's plate and brought it to the cell as Festus unlocked the door.

Bonner stepped back just as the others had but when Burke stepped inside to hand him the plate and cup, the half bread was ready.

Kicking the plate from Burke's hands, he grabbed the surprised fright clerk and pulled him into a head lock.

"Hand over that gun deputy or I'll snap his neck right before your eyes!"

Matt looked up from his half eaten sandwich and watch as Kitty attempted to take a bite of Ma Smalley's chicken soup.

"What is it Kitty?"

"I fought him as hard as I could."

"I'm sure you did," Matt replied gently.

"But it didn't do me any good, Matt," she said meeting his eyes.

"Well, he is bigger than you," Matt stated.

"I should have fought harder," Kitty said remorseful.

"Look," Matt said evenly. "What happened is in the past now. I don't want you to let it bother you anymore. We can move past this, if you're willing to forgive me for not being able to protect you like I should have."

"Forgive you," Kitty said slightly confused. "You weren't even here, Matt. None of this is your fault!"

"It's not yours either," Matt said sternly. "If you can't forgive me, then at least forgive yourself!"

"Marshal!"

Matt rose from the chair near Kitty's bed at the urgent call of his name.

"Newly, Burke," Matt said stepping out of Doc's spare room and closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bonner," Newly said in a hushed tone. "He's broken out of jail!"

"He was gonna kill me," Burke said agitated. "He had an arm around my neck and said he was going to snap it like a twig!"

"Where's Festus," Matt said looking beyond the two men.

"Bonner's got him!" Newly said looking at Burke who nodded.

"Festus told him to let me go and he'd get him out of town," Burke interjected excitedly. "He was really going to kill me, Marshal!"

"Burke, for heaven's sake," Doc said waving a hand at the clerk.

Matt ran a weary hand across his forehead as he tried to figure out his next move. "Where did they go, Burke?"

"Out the door of the alley," he said crossing his arms. "I bet they're headed to the livery. A horse is the only way Bonner's going to get out of town."

"That's it," Matt said with a wiry grin. "I know what Festus is planning!"


	6. Chapter 6

Matt turned around when the door to the spare room opened.

"You can't go!" Kitty said frightened meeting his eyes.

Standing in the doorway, dressed in a light nightgown, Kitty clutched her side as she spoke.

"He'll kill you! Your nothing but a pawn to him! This is exactly what he wants!"

"He's got Festus!" Matt said slowly approaching her. "I don't have a choice but to go after him!"

"I can't lose you," Kitty said gasping from the pain of standing. "Without you, my life is over!"

"You won't lose me," Matt said taking her arm and leading her back toward the bed. "I will return!"

"Doc," Matt said brushing past the physician standing in the doorway. "Keep an eye on her!"

(Livery)

"What the hell is going on here!" Bonner said looking around the darkened stables. "Where's the horses?"

Festus shrugged his shoulders as he looked around. "Ol Hank's in the business of buying and sellin horse's. How was I supposed ta know this was the day he'd take them!"

"I think you're lying," Bonner spat angrily moving toward the hill man as Festus pointed toward a stall.

"There's a mule," he said taking one step forward. "Ya can get on him and ride out a here!"

Bonner looked over to the one lone animal in the livery and shook his head.

"That animal's to easy to track," he said turning back toward Festus angrily. "But then, you already know that, don't you deputy!"

Matt, Newly and Burke rushed in the dark toward the stable with only the brightness of the full moon to light the way.

The beating of hoof prints in the distance made the Marshal stop in his tracks.

"Isn't that Ruth," Burke said pointing in the direction of the racing mule.

"Yeah," Matt said watching the rider for a moment. "But that's not Festus!"

Newly ran to the door of the livery and stepped inside. "Marshal!"

Matt took one last look in the direction of the lone rider before following Burke into the stable.

Newly kneeled beside Festus still form and gently rolled him over. Bonner's buffalo knife protruded from the soft flesh of the deputy's abdomen.

"Is he dead?" Burke asked looking at Newly.

"No," Newly said pulling his hand away from Festus neck. "But he will be if we don't get him up to Doc!"

"Newly," Matt said standing straight. "You and Burke take care of Festus! I'm going after Bonner!"

"Alone," Burke said as Matt nodded.

Taking one last look at Festus, Matt headed outside and to the blacksmith's shop where he had Hank deliver his horse the night before for new shoes.

Quickly saddling the big horse, Matt climbed up, checked to make sure his rifle was loaded and then rode out fast and hard.

It was easy to follow Ruth's tracks in the predawn light as Matt rode at a steady pace. He was eager to catch up to Bonner but wasn't looking forward to the confrontation to come.

"I can't believe you let him go alone," Doc whispered angrily while examining the knife wound to Festus abdomen.

"We didn't have much choice, Doc," Burke said pointing at Festus. "He told us to get Festus up here!"

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "It's bad for sure but I can handle it if you two will get going and follow Matt!"

"Yes, sir, Newly said looking at Burke.

Doc watched them go as he turned back to his patient. He hoped Kitty hadn't heard the conversation as he started to repair the damage Bonner's knife inflected on his friend. He could only pray as he worked that no major organs had been damaged but he'd only know for certain once he got a good look at the wound.

Kitty stifled her sobs with her hand as she watched from Doc's window as Burke and Newly head back toward the livery for horses to follow Matt.

She could only pray that the two men would be in time to help Matt subdue such a monster as Bonner.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonner led off with a flurry of blows that instantly imbued the saloon owner with respect for the power of her captor's arm.

Kitty bit her tongue and willed herself not to cry out but Bonner's fury and the bruises and abrasions from the multiple rapes were all arguing against her.

Then abruptly, the beating stopped. Kitty released the shuddering breath she'd been holding and turned to look Bonner in the eyes.

Without warning, Bonner struck her one last blow, catching her off guard and eliciting the sort of anguished noise she'd been trying to cheat her tormenter.

"Kitty!"

She opened her eyes and looked up into Doc's concerned face.

"You were crying in your sleep," Doc said taking her hand. "Your pulse is racing! What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about, Doc," Kitty said putting a hand to the side of his face. "You look tired, you need rest."

"Can't," Doc said softly. "Got to keep an eye on you and Festus."

"How is he?" she asked worriedly.

"He'll be alright," Doc said with a nod. "That knife did some damage but Festus is a stubborn ol mule."

Kitty smiled as she thought about Matt. "I hope Matt is just as stubborn."

Matt stopped and looked up at the jagged rocks before him. Ruth's tracks ended at the entrance to a canyon.

Sliding off his horse, Matt took his rifle and started toward some massive boulders but stopped when he seen Ruth wandering aimlessly.

"Bonner!" Matt yelled looking around! "I know your here!"

The Marshal ducked for cover at the sound of rifle fire. Firing his own rifle in return.

"Come get me big man!" Bonner yelled angrily. "Or are ya afraid to with out your deputy's to back you up!"

"Throw down the rifle and we'll settle this man to man like we did the first time!" Matt yelled back as Bonner took aim and fired again.

"How's that for an answer, big man!" Bonner yelled.

Matt looked around for a way to get behind the half breed, but the Marshal quickly realized, Bonner had him effectively pinned.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Bonner!" Matt said knowing he was at a disadvantage. "We could go on like this all day!"

"I got nothing but time, Marshal!" Bonner yelled firing again.

"Did you hear that," Burke said looking at Newly.

"Yeah," Newly said spurring his horse into a gallop. "Let's go!"

Matt slid further down into the rocks as Bonner's latest shot ricocheted off the rock near his head.

"Marshal," Newly said as he and Burke each carrying a rifle, made their way though the brush.

"Newly," Matt said pointing upward into the rocks. "You and Burke cover me! I'm going to try and get behind him!"

Newly nodded as he and Burke took aim and started to fire. Matt, crouching low, headed up into the rocky hillside.

Bonner ducked as simultaneous shots flew in his direction and he took a moment to get his bearings. Deciding to climb higher into the rocks, he moved back into the brush and looked for a way out.

Matt stayed low as he made his way though the dense brush and climbed to where he was sure Bonner was located when he suddenly heard someone moving toward him.

Stopping where he was, Matt waited until Bonner was in sight before he slammed his fists as hard as he could into Bonner's midsection and when the half breed doubled over, he aimed a similar blow to the back of his head.

Bonner tried to retaliate by kicking at Matt's legs but his aim was faulty and suddenly his feet came out from under him. He abruptly found himself on his back with Matt on top of him.

Before the half breed could make a move, Matt pummeled him with his bare fists.

"So you like to rape and beat woman!" Matt spat angrily grabbing Bonner around the neck.

The half breed struggled against Matt's strong hold around his neck as he felt his life slowly ebb away.

"Marshal!" Newly yelled grabbing Matt's hands as Bonner's face began to turn purple.

*How do you defeat the monster without becoming the monster! ;) *


	8. Chapter 8

Matt stilled his hands before letting go of Bonner's neck.

The half breed rolled over onto his stomach and gasped for air as Matt stood up.

"Newly," Matt said taking a deep breath. "Take him back to Dodge and lock him up before I forget that I have this badge on!"

"Yes, sir," Newly said putting a hand under Bonner's arm. "Let's go!"

Matt hadn't realized his fists were clinched in anger until his nails started to dig into his own skin.

The ride back to Dodge was somber as Matt thought about his actions and how close he'd come to killing Bonner with his bare hands. If Newly hadn't been there, he would have and to Matt whose always been in control of his own actions it wasn't only scary but shocking as well.

The Marshal stopped his horse in front of Doc's office instead of the jail.

With a quick glance toward the brick building, he bounded up the stairs to the physician's office and stepped quietly inside.

"Matt," Doc said in hushed tones as he stood up from his desk. "I sure am glad to see you."

Matt nodded in appreciation as he looked toward the still figure of his friend and deputy. "How's Festus?"

"He'll make it, if that's what your askin," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah," Matt replied slowly. "We got him."

"Alive?" Doc asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Matt said gently. "Newly's locking him up now."

Bonner stilled his motions and let the breathless woman pull herself together.

Much to Kitty's relief, he slowly slid back, gazing at the flushed, panting woman and smiled.

"I told you I was a breed, didn't I woman!"

Without another word, he pushed the struggling woman's legs apart. Kitty closed her eyes and sensed more than saw the large man recoil his hips in order to plunge full length into the cringing woman beneath him.

Kitty bolted up right in the bed, crying out in pain from the wound in her side as she did.

"Kitty," Matt said rushing to her side. "I'm here!"

"Oh, Matt," she sobbed reaching for him. "I was so afraid. I was sure he would try to kill you!"

Matt smiled as he remembered how close he'd come to killing Bonner instead.

"Not very likely," he said meeting Kitty's eyes. "He's locked up, this time for good!"

"Thank, God," Kitty said evenly.

(One week later)

"I'm fine," Kitty said smacking away Matt's hands to reach her shoes. "See, I can bend down and get my own shoes."

"So that means, she can go against my advice and return to her room above the Long Branch because she's strong enough to get her shoes on!" Doc said frustratedly at Matt.

"You let Festus go yesterday," Kitty said angrily shooting him a nasty look.

"Because he was driving me nuts, your not," Doc said tugging at his ear. "There's a big difference there!"

"Marshal," Newly said cutting though the fray to hand deliver a telegram to the lawman. "It just come from Hayes."

Matt ripped open the paper and quickly scanned it before turning to Kitty. "Bonner's plead guilty! There won't be a trial! He's been sentenced to hang tomorrow!"

Kitty sighed as she took Matt's hand. "That's good news," she said.

"Your shaking," Matt said pulling her toward him. "Maybe Doc's right!"

"It's not that, I'm feeling poorly, Matt," Kitty replied quickly meeting his eyes. "I'm just happy, it's over!"

*Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm going to end this here. Got another story or two up my sleeve so be on the look out for something soon.*


End file.
